Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Um feitiço errado, transfoma Lily em uma criança. Thiago e Sirius tomam conta dela enquanto procuram um contrafeitiço. Um pouco de ThiagoLilian e uma musica que combina com Sirius. ONESHOT


**Escrita por: gohansfan**

**Nome Original: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Traduzida por: Lali-Chan**

**Betada por: Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo Harry Potter ou a música "Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha."

**Notas do Autor:** Tive essa grande idéia e simplesmente tinha que usá-la. Esse era o único jeito "realístico" com o qual podia trabalhar, como Harry tinha apenas um ano de idade quando Sirius foi levado para Azkaban,e eu realmente duvidava que ele seria capaz de fazer isso... É basicamente uma fanfic sem necessidade, mas achei bonitinho e um pouco fofo...

Por favor, esqueçam que garotos não podem entrar no dormitório feminino, afinal esse é um UA.

**Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha**

Lílian Evans estava entediada. Eram os feriados de Páscoa e ela estava presa em Hogwarts patrulhando os corredores como parte de seus deveres de monitora-chefe. Ela poderia ter ido para casa, mas não estava no clima para lidar com sua irmã. Não havia muitos estudantes no colégio para aquele fim de semana, então não fazia sentido patrulhar os corredores quando não era necessário, então ela estava mais dando uma volta do que qualquer coisa. Ainda podia fazer seus deveres de monitora-chefe e procurar por encrenqueiros enquanto dava uma volta. De fato, ela esperava encontrar algum encrenqueiro, só para tornar seu dia um pouco mais interessante. Lembra um velho ditado: "Cuidado com o que deseja..."?

Tinha virado em uma das esquinas e quando ia passar por uma fileira de armaduras em volta do castelo algo explodiu. Ela pulou em choque e sacou sua varinha, procurando pela pessoa que se atrevia a atacá-la. Não teve que procurar por muito.

Lily revirou os olhos. Sim, ela havia desejado por algum tipo de acontecimento, mas tinha que ser um duelo entre Potter e Snape? Nenhum deles havia notado ela, estavam muito absorvidos na tarefa de se esquivar dos feitiços do outro e enfeitiçar o inimigo. Lily suspirou, tentando imaginar o melhor jeito de separá-los. Não teve que pensar muito antes que o piso ao lado de seus pés fosse atingido por um feitiço e começasse a derreter. Obviamente um tipo de feitiço ácido de Snape, Potter não usava truques sujos.

"Garotos!", gritou, "Por favor—GAROTOS!".

Eles ainda assim a ignoravam. Lily resmungou e preparou sua varinha para usar um feitiço paralisante, mas aparentemente não foi rápida o suficiente. Nem ouviu o feitiço, nem viu o olhar aterrorizado de James enquanto Snape se abaixava no último minuto para revelar uma Lily no caminho direto da maldição. De fato, no minuto em que foi atingida, ela perdeu a consciência.

**xxxxxx**

Sirius Black voltava para o dormitório masculino na Torre da Grifinória, mergulhado num pedaço de pergaminho, tentando imaginar os últimos detalhes para completar uma traquinagem que executaria de noite com James. James tinha saído para achar uns últimos ingredientes para a poção, e estava atrasado.

Sirius olhou por cima do pergaminho quando a porta foi aberta com força e fechada novamente.

"Não achava que você precisava da capa para se esconder", Sirius sorriu, olhando de volta para o pergaminho.

"Não tive que usar a capa por causa dos ingredientes, mas encontrei com Snape no corredor e tivemos um pequeno acidente", James retrucou, tirando a capa sobre si mesmo atrapalhadamente, por causa do que carregava.

"Espero que tenha deixado o esquisito inconsciente em algum lugar", Sirius disse, escrevendo fora da linha no pergaminho e fazendo uma nota.

"E deixei. É que... bem... a Lily apareceu".

"Você queria evitar ficar com problemas? Não, deixa-me adivinhar: ela viu você, ficou furiosa, e você teve que usar sua capa para escapar com vida?".

"Não. Pior. A atingi com um feitiço".

A cabeça de Sirius levantou em choque, "Diga de novo? Você não machucou a garota, né?".

"Não sei. Vem ver por si mesmo".

"O quê?", Sirius se levantou para poder olhar melhor e descobriu que o que James carregava não eram os ingredientes para a próxima traquinagem. Era de fato, uma garota, mas...

"Ela encolheu! Cara, você encolheu ela? Ela vai te matar James...", Sirius falou entre os dentes, tentando suprimir sua risada, mas sem sucesso.

Lily Evans tinha realmente "encolhido". O problema era... ela não tinha ficado menor de altura, mas tinha ficado mais jovem. Em vez da bonita garota de altura mediana, eles tinham uma criancinha em suas mãos. Uma criancinha que estava dormindo com o dedão na boca no momento.

"Não ria! O que farei, Sirius? Vi a maldição em um livro do meu pai, não sei o contra-feitiço! E se for permanente?", James andava de um lado pro outro em frente a sua cama, quase que histérico.

"Acalme-se. Aposto que se você — Deus me perdoe por estar dizendo isso, mas Remus diria e ele está sempre certo —, aposto que se fosse na biblioteca você acharia algum tipo de contra-feitiço", Sirius sorriu.

"Está bem, está bem, farei tudo que tiver que fazer, mas se ela acordar e não souber onde está?". James parou de andar na frente da garotinha e tremendo passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Então eu fico com ela. Traga alguns livros se tiver tão nervoso".

Sirius empurrou o amigo para fora da porta. "Se tudo ficar pior, você pode interpretar o bom aluno de feitiços e perguntar a Flitwick quando ele for para a sala de aula hoje à noite. Você sabe que ele sempre vai lá por uma hora durante a noite para se preparar para a aula e responder quaisquer perguntas que os alunos possam ter".

"Ok... só... não saia, ok? Já volto". James saiu correndo, quase tropeçando enquanto saía do quarto.

Sirius riu de novo e foi examinar o resultado da maldição de James. Parecia que os murmúrios frâncicos de James tinham sido altos o suficiente para acordar a garota. Ela ficou na mesmo posição que estava, enrolada em uma pequena bola com o dedão na boa, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e ela observava Sirius enquanto este se aproximava.

"Lily, lembra de mim?". Sirius se sentou na cama ao lado da garota, que se torceu para observá-lo. Ela balançou a cabeça que não lentamente. Sirius ficou surpreso, já que a maioria das criancinhas iriam se afastar de pessoas estranhas, e algumas iriam começar a chorar por suas mães. Lily não parecia assustada. Quantos anos tinha, afinal?

"Que idade você tem Lily?", Sirius riu, incapaz de acreditar que ele estava perguntando algo assim.

Quase caiu na gargalhada quando ela levantou três dedos. "Sério? Pode falar?".

Ela fez que sim, tirando o dedão da boca e sentando. Sirius pensou que ela fosse demonstrar como podia falar bem, mas ela simplesmente levantou e tremendo foi até ele, quase caindo duas vezes. Ele levantou a mão para segurar ela, sem saber o que ela queria. Lily o alcançou e subiu em seu colo, então olhou pra ele.

Sirius sorriu novamente, "Bem, oi de novo".

Lily sorriu docemente e tentou alcançar a mão dele. Ele a ofereceu pra ela e ela segurou a mão colocando a dela sobre sua palma. Sua pequena mão era um terço do tamanho da de Sirius e ele riu. "Cara, James realmente te encolheu...".

"Qual é o seu nome?", Lily perguntou, observando-o de novo.

"Meu nome? Oh, é Sirius". Ele riu. "Sou batizado assim por causa de uma estrela no céu".

"Sirius?", Lily disse. "Conheço uma música para seu nome!", disse isso batendo palmas animada.

"Huh?".

"Conheço uma música para seu nome!", Lily declarou novamente, obviamente esperando algo.

"Uma música para meu nome?" Sirius repetiu, do que ela falava? "Bem, então cante para mim."

Lily agarrou a camisa de Sirius e abaixou a cabeça, de repente tímida e começou a cantar devagar.

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star**,_

_Brilha, brilha estrelinha,_

_**how I wonder where you are**._

_como imagino onde você está._

_**up above the world so high**, _

_em cima do mundo, tão alta,_

_**like a diamond in the sky**,_

_como um diamante no céu,_

_**twinkle, twinkle little star**,_

_brilha, brilha estrelinha,_

**_how I wonder where you are..._**

_como imagino onde você está..._

Ela terminou e olhou de volta para Sirius sorrindo.

"Foi ótimo!", Sirius sorriu. Agora entendia. Quando ela disse que conhecia uma música para seu nome, ela quis dizer que o nome dele a lembrava de uma música. Nunca tinha ouvido falar na música, tinha que ser trouxa.

A porta foi aberta bruscamente e James entrou com uma pilha de livros. "Acho que esses vão servir... oh... ela acordou?".

Lily observou James curiosamente, mas quando a atenção dele se voltou para ela, ela se assustou, escondendo-se na camisa de Sirius.

"Acho que é tímida!", Sirius riu, assistindo a expressão atônica de James. "Você provavelmente a assustou, entrando assim".

"É... acho que sim... ela lembra de algo?".

"Não, acha que tem três anos".

"Oh".

"Então, teve sorte?", Sirius perguntou, olhando curiosamente para a pilha de livros que James jogou no chão, enquanto abraçava Lily.

"Não sei... fui na estante de contra-feitiço e peguei todos os livros lá. Madame Pince não perguntou nada, então... oh, oi você", James sorriu tremendo enquanto Lily se atreveu a olhar pra ele. Ela sorriu de volta e prontamente se escondeu na camisa de Sirius.

Sirius riu, "Ela está brincando de esconde-esconde. Aqui, quer segurá-la?". Ele pegou Lily de seu colo e gentilmente a segurou para James pegá-la. Ela protestou segurando na camisa de Sirius e gritando "Não!", mas Sirius a ignorou.

"Não sei... Não sei nada de crianças...". James olhou a garotinha com precaução. "Você acha que ela ainda vai se lembrar quando voltar ao normal? Isso... se...".

"Aposto que ela vai esquecer tudo. Não sei nada de crianças também. Ela rastejou para meu colo e me cantou uma música. Aqui, pega ela".

James mordeu seu lábio nervoso e pegou Lily. Ela parou de protestar e ficou fuzilando Sirius com olhar, sem notar James. "Acho que você está na lista negra dela, Sirius...", James sorriu, ajeitando Lily no seu colo.

"Nah, ela só está fazendo bico". Sirius deu língua pra ela, rindo quando ela fez o mesmo. "Sabe... isso seria meio estranho se você acabasse casando com ela. Poderia contar pra seus filhos que cuidou da mamãe criancinha deles no sétimo ano", ele riu.

"Ela nem gosta de mim", James suspirou, olhando pra Lily. Ela finalmente olhou pra ele e o encarou. "Hum... oi?", James disse nervosamente.

Lily observou James um pouquinho antes de dizer um pequeno "Oi" e espontaneamente envolver seus pequenos braços em volta do peito de James.

"Coisinha amigável ela, não?", Sirius riu.

"É... acho que sim...", James sorriu, obviamente feliz.

"Você pode brincar com ela um pouco e mantê-la ocupada. Vou começar a procurar nos livros. Tudo bem com você?", Sirius pegou alguns livros a seu alcance e caiu na sua cama.

"Tudo bem... Obrigado". James murmurou, ocupado agora que Lily havia parado de abraçá-lo e queria brincar de casinha. Felizmente, a mãe de James tinha usado uns poucos métodos trouxas com seus filhos quando eram jovens, e brincou com ela, para satisfação da garotinha.

Sirius observou o jogo um pouco mais, rindo, e então começou a pesquisa.

**xxxxxx**

Sirius passou a maior parte do tempo pesquisando, pausando rapidamente para brincar com Lily. James brincou com ela o tempo inteiro, sem nem pegar nos livros, e Sirius não reclamou. Era provavelmente o maior tempo de atenção voluntária que ele já tinha recebido da garota, de quem gostava desde o quarto ano.

Não havia nada nos livros, e quando a hora chegou, Sirius forçou James a se separar de Lily para ir pegar o contra-feitiço. James seria menos suspeito do que Sirius, sendo monitor-chefe. Ele foi rápido, ansioso para passar mais tempo com Lily. E voltou feliz com o contra-feitiço, mas sugeriu que esperasse um pouco para executá-la. Apesar do fato de que eram os feriados da Páscoa, ainda havia alguns alunos, e seria melhor devolver Lily para seu dormitório tarde da noite quando todos seus colegas de quarto dormissem, e haveria nenhuma chance de encontrar com alguém, capa de invisibilidade ou não.

O tempo passou rápido para James, e ele executou o contra-feitiço sem problema. As roupas de Lily aumentaram com ela, então não houve problema. Ela caiu no sono com o feitiço novamente, e James a carregou gentilmente para o dormitório feminino, Sirius ficou pra trás, exausto. James suspirou enquanto colocava a linda garota na cama e puxava as cobertas em cima dela. Tinha sido um grande dia pra ele, conseguiu ficar com ela um dia inteiro sem arriscar qualquer tensão usual, mesmo que ela fosse só uma criancinha.

James se arriscou e tocou seu cabelo, afastando algumas mechas de seu rosto. Foi cuidadoso, mas a ação deve ter acordado ela, quando ele tirou a mão, ele a viu o observando.

"Desculpe...", ele murmurou, tentando não acordar as colegas de quarto dela.

Ela sorriu sonolenta para ele, meio acordada, e disse suavemente.

"Eu queria que você fosse tão legal quanto foi hoje o tempo todo... então você não seria tão ruim...".

"Você lembra:" os olhos dele abertos em choque.

"Humm-hmmm", Lily sorriu. "Obrigada por não se aproveitar da situação, e por cuidar tão bem de mim...". Ela bocejou e fechou os olhos, "Diz a Sirius que a música é perfeita para ele..."

James escutou enquanto a respiração dela se tornava cada vez mais estável e sorriu, "Obrigado, Lily. E boa noite".

**xxxxxx**

De volta no dormitório, Sirius encarou o teto enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Ficou pensando sobre os curiosos eventos do dia que passou e sorriu quando lembrou da música que Lily cantou para seu nome. Começou a cantar suavemente:

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star**,_

_Brilha, brilha estrelinha,_

_**how I wonder where you are**._

_como imagino onde você está._

_**up above the world so high**, _

_em cima do mundo, tão alta,_

_**like a diamond in the sky**,_

_como um diamante no céu,_

_**twinkle, twinkle little star**,_

_brilha, brilha estrelinha,_

**_how I wonder where you are..._**

_como imagino onde você está...

* * *

_

**Nota do Autor:** Originalmente só planejava uma one-shot com Sirius e a música, mas James meio que entrou no meio. Achei que a música poderia servir de conforto para Sirius, ficava com imagem dele cantando em Azkaban para esquecer a situação. Se ele pegasse hábito, então não seria associado à memória e ele poderia cantá-la. balança os ombros Se você está imaginando onde Remus e Peter estão, eles foram para casa no feriado. Queria usar quanto menos pessoas possível. Espero que vocês tenham gostado disso. Amei escrever. Crédito para a maldição da criança vai para qualquer autor de fanfics de HP que escreveram essa estória antes da minha.

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Essa fic foi indicada por uma de nossas tradutoras que se apaixonou por ela.

A Lali-Chan dedicou muito carinho a ela e espero que todos vocês gostem dela e deixem reviews.

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


End file.
